


Forever

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, The Art of Being Extraordinary", spoiler for a fic, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: inspired by @magicalmills tweet"Emma and Regina watching Henry in the last part of The Art of Being Extraordinary"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Forever

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49631887813/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
